What our sacrifice was for
by Fujikujaku
Summary: Un Akon x Hiyori fluffy et chou. Les Children of Science ont besoin de plus d'amour!


C'était un de ces moments rarissimes où toute la division était silencieuse, mise à part les machines et leur ronronnement discret et les quelques chuchotements de voix qui filtraient à travers les couloirs. Quasiment tous les laboratoires étaient vides, seulement quelques ombres encore à leurs postes de travail, mais bientôt eux-aussi disparurent, laissant les petites lumières clignotantes et les murmures des différents appareils derrière eux. Certains d'entre eux rentraient à leurs dortoirs, mais un grand nombre dormaient dans le SDRI; il y avait une blague tenace à l'extérieur comme quoi les scientifiques les plus acharnés étaient une sorte de vampire, et que la lumière et même l'air du monde en-dehors de leur division était mortels pour eux. Évidemment, c'était une idiotie, les scientifiques avaient simplement les canapés les plus confortables de tout Soul Society et aimaient vraiment bien en profiter. Akon aussi en avait vraiment bien profité avant.

Quand Mayuri avait été encore le troisième siège, le jeune garçon s'était souvent endormi sur les sièges dans les couloirs, bercé par les sons devenus réconfortants de la voix de son père grognant pendant qu'il travaillait. Et quand Mayuri avait disparu avec les autres Vizards, laissant uniquement Hiyori à la tête de la division, il n'avait pas dérogé à son habitude. Mais maintenant, il était enroulé dans ses draps, les cheveux de Hiyori qui lui chatouillaient le torse pendant que la capitaine dormait encore profondément. Même dans la pénombre il pouvait voir chaque contour de son corps, baigné dans la lueur presque fantomatique de l'aube. Enfin, peut-être que c'était l'aube, il n'était pas vraiment certain; la lumière était toujours un piège dans un endroit qui était toujours baigné de couleurs. Pour tout ce qu'il en savait, il était deux heures du matin, ou bien il était midi... Il n'y avait pas d'horaires, il n'y en avait pas eu. Les scientifiques étaient libres de leurs mouvements, tant qu'ils faisaient leur travail. Par certains côtés, la Douzième était la division la plus agréable.

Avec un petit bruit de contentement, Akon effleura les cheveux de Hiyori. Elle avait l'air presque vulnérable comme ça, un petit corps serré contre lui, les yeux fermés et la respiration calme. C'était le visage qu'il était le seul à avoir l'occasion de voir, le visage totalement détendu de la femme qu'il aimait...

- A quoi tu penses...? Sa voix était enrouée dès le réveil, un mélange de sommeil encore lourd et de séquelles de cigarettes. Ils n'auraient probablement jamais dû commencer cette habitude, mais ils en avaient eu besoin au début, et maintenant c'était ritualisé. (Akon se souviendrait toujours des rares occasions où Hiyori avait raté deux ou trois cigarettes de la journée et n'avait aucune envie de revoir ça. Même si elle tenait à lui dire qu'il n'était pas mieux...)

Il la serra plus fort dans ses bras, traçant la grande marque qu'elle avait sur les bras; les branches de lierre ondulaient tout doucement sous ses doigts comme si elles étaient vivantes. Il avait toujours été fasciné par la façon dont les symboles bougeaient quand il les effleuraient. Les edelweiss semblaient être plus belles et plus blanches, leurs pétales brillants comme des étoiles. Le trou noir qui s'était nourri de sa poitrine et de sa gorge et de ses seins avait éclaté en un univers d'étoiles et de nébuleuses, la flamme à sa gorge bougeant comme un feu intérieur. C'était ça qui l'avait attiré à sa capitaine. Cette force et cette détermination que rien n'avait pu éteindre, malgré la perte de sa famille entière.

Il avait lui-aussi ressenti l'abandon. Il avait lui-aussi laissé l'obscurité envahir son esprit quand il avait appris que Mayuri ne reviendrait jamais.

_Le sphinx qui grattait à sa nuque avait apparu à ce moment, et il l'avait caché de tout le monde. Personne ne l'avait vu, personne ne devait savoir à quel point il avait été marqué (dans les deux sens du terme) par ce départ. Mais Hiyori avait vu le papillon de nuit. Il lui avait tout montré de lui, quand ils s'étaient retrouvés cette première fois après tant d'années, lui le lieutenant solitaire et silencieux, elle la capitaine féroce et hargneuse, que tout le monde disait inapprochable. Ils s'étaient retrouvés et ils s'étaient apprivoisés mutuellement à force de non-dits, de cigarettes et de nuits blanches autour de café et d'expériences. Et ils s'étaient déshabillés un soir, ou un jour...qui pouvait en être certain entre ces murs éternellement illuminés. _

_En même temps qu'il avait admiré et apprivoisé les marques de sa capitaine, elle avait fait pareil avec lui. Il s'était montré totalement nu, sans les protections habituelles de son silence et de son obscurité, et elle l'avait touché, lentement, doucement. Elle avait tracé sans un mot les muscles et les vaisseaux sanguins qui pulsaient sur son bras gauche, un véritable bras écorché dans toute sa splendeur. Le rat qui se cachait sur son ventre avait tremblé sous le toucher presque tendre, le serpent sur l'autre bras semblait tressaillir et quand elle avait effleuré le sphinx, elle avait hoché la tête, comprenant aussitôt. _

_- J'suis là. _

_- Je sais. _

_- J'partirais pas, moi. _

_- Je sais._

_Elle avait eu besoin d'être rassurée, autant que lui, probablement plus que lui, mais comme toujours elle mettait les autres avant elle. Ça avait toujours été comme ça, depuis qu'elle avait décidé qu'elle aurait cette division, qu'elle la protégerait ainsi que tous ceux qui vivaient dedans. Akon n'avait jamais pu oublier l'intensité de son regard quand elle avait défié Soul Society qui avait voulu les dissoudre, son zanpakutô à la main, et quand elle s'était ensuite retournée vers les enfants perdus du Nid. Pas un mot n'avait franchi ses lèvres, mais elle n'en avait pas eu besoin, tout le monde avait compris ce qu'elle avait voulu dire. Puis elle était partie dans les profondeurs de la division, et les murs avaient fait écho de ses entraînements acharnés. Elle aurait le bankai, elle se l'était promis. C'était la seule façon pour elle de tenir sa promesse. _

_Les larmes qu'elle refusait de laisser couler devenaient simplement de coups plus violents, plus désespérés, mais Akon jurera jusqu'à la fin qu'il avait vu des sillons argentés sur les joies de Hiyori. Ils les avaient vus, et il avait juré, même dans son cœur d'enfant, de ne plus jamais leur donner une occasion de sortir. C'était malheureusement une promesse d'enfant, une de ces promesses qu'il est vraiment trop facile de briser. Mais au moins il avait la certitude que lorsqu'elle avait les yeux qui brillaient, que sa respiration était saccadée et rauque, et que ses épaules tremblaient sans pouvoir s'arrêter, ce n'était pas à cause de la solitude, ni de la douleur. Dans ces moments-là, ils étaient tous les deux à vif, et dénudés dans leur désir pendant que les fleurs et les animaux ondulaient comme s'ils étaient aussi vivants que les corps qu'ils décoraient_.

- T'm'écoutes? A quoi t'penses?

Il revint de loin, se libérant pour le moment de tous ces souvenirs qui appartiennent au passé. Il savait qu'il ne les oublieraient jamais, ils avaient fait de lui ce qu'il était, et avaient plus que marqué Hiyori, mais à cet instant, il n'avait pas envie de s'y retrouver coincé. Surtout pas lorsqu'il avait chaud et que le regard doré de sa capitaine, regard à peine réveillé, brillait contre lui. Elle n'avait pas dit plus que ces quelques mots, mais il y avait tout un univers de sens en-dessous.

- Je pense à toi...à nous. A tout ce qu'on a fait pour arriver ici...

- Rien d'plus déprimant dès l'matin?

Un grand sourire illumina le visage d'Akon et il se pencha tout doucement, tout juste assez pour l'embrasser.

- Je trouve que c'est loin d'être déprimant, tu sais.

- Parce que t'es con, j'y peux rien. Y a des fois...

Mais elle ne finit pas sa phrase et lui lança un regard qui aurait pu être presque haineux si ses joues n'avaient pas eu ce soupçon de rose.

- Y a des fois...? Tu n'as pas fini ta phrase...

- ...'spèce de...

Là non plus elle ne finit pas sa phrase, émettant juste un petit hoquet; un frisson remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale quand les longs doigts fins d'Akon virent effleurer la peau tendre de sa cuisse. Il avait toujours froid aux mains, et il le savait très bien. Elle savait qu'il faisait ça uniquement pour l'entendre gémir, il connaissait son corps par cœur depuis le temps.

Ça changeait de la première fois qu'il l'avait touchée, quand ses mains avaient tremblé en effleurant sa joue.

_Il avait été certain qu'elle le frapperait ou qu'elle le repousserait, elle le savait; quelles étaient les chances pour que deux êtres farouches et secrets puissent se retrouver ainsi? Est-ce qu'Akon avait calculé ces chances, est-ce qu'il avait réfléchi, ou bien est-ce qu'il avait simplement attrapé un fil rouge qui avait virevolté un instant devant ses yeux? Au final, peu importait. Il s'était glissé dans le même laboratoire qu'elle quand il savait qu'elle travaillait, et il l'avait attirée à lui, lui effleurant les cheveux en l'embrassant. Ils avaient dépassé les premiers moments difficiles, les moments gênants où ils avaient caressé leurs marques dans la pénombre. _

_Les premiers battements de cœur avaient été les plus forts, les plus assourdissants, juste elle et lui dans une pièce qui semblait étouffante, puis leur premier baiser avait simplement tout réduit au silence. Ils s'étaient retrouvés dans un des coins de la pièce, la porte à peine repoussée et la lumière toujours allumée; peut-être un peu trop crue, un peu trop brillante pour leur première fois, mais ils n'en avaient rien eu à faire. Ils n'étaient pas du genre à vouloir des lueurs tamisées. Les baisers étaient devenus violents, leurs lèvres se couvraient de rouge pendant qu'ils se dévoraient du regard et du bout des doigts, avant de s'enlacer dans un soupir tremblant. _

_Ils n'avaient pas été tendres, pourquoi l'auraient-ils été? Ils n'avaient personne à impressionner, aucune illusion à maintenir. Ils savaient l'un comme l'autre qu'ils n'étaient pas de ce genre. Leurs mains avaient été gourmandes, leurs bouches avaient cherché à goûter, à mordre, à simplement avoir, tenir et ne jamais relâcher. Leur peau s'était couverte de chair de poule, leur respiration s'était faite chaude et haletante ; Hiyori avait fini par l'attraper et l'avait poussé contre le bureau, et il n'avait pas résisté une seule seconde. Elle était capitaine, il n'était que son lieutenant, si elle le voulait, elle pouvait l'envoyer valser sans qu'il puisse l'en empêcher. Mais au lieu de ça, elle l'avait juste regardé, les mains serrées sur le col de sa veste de laboratoire, ses yeux dorés fixés sur lui. Akon souriait simplement, de cette façon qui lui était propre, un sourire qui illuminait ses yeux sans même toucher ses lèvres ; un petit instant été passé, ils étaient restés à se regarder avant de s'embrasser de nouveau. _

_Hiyori avait grondé tout bas, les mains serrées dans les cheveux noirs de son lieutenant, les dents qui avaient raclé le long de son cou. Le goût âcre et sucré du sang s'était mélangé au tabac et au café, la chaleur de leurs corps et le bruit de leur respiration et ils ne s'étaient plus contrôlés. Ce qui avait été sur le bureau chuta à terre dans un bruit de verre cassé, Akon l'avait fait s'asseoir dessus et lui avait embrassé violemment la gorge. Le petit bruit qu'elle avait fait avait été de parts égales surprise et désir et elle l'avait serré plus fort...encore plus fort...pour sentir sa peau contre la sienne et se sentir...se sentir..._

Le souvenir était remonté comme à chaque fois qu'Akon la touchait de cette façon. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se rappeler de leur première fois, quand elle l'avait enfin senti près d'elle, en elle, et qu'elle avait perdu son souffle quand elle s'était sentie venir...

Avec un rire tout bas, Akon glissa de nouveau ses doigts froids le long des cuisses de sa capitaine, récompensé par ses tremblements et ses soupirs. Ses joues étaient rouges et ses yeux fixés sur lui, et l'or de son regard ne vacilla pas.

- C'que t'attends... ?

- Rien du tout, j'aime juste te voir quand tu es comme ça. Tu es magnifique...

Elle ne réussit pas à lui lancer son oreiller au visage, il lui tenait les bras au-dessus de la tête en souriant, alors elle grogna simplement, un bruit qui voulait dire tellement de choses, un bruit qu'Akon connaissait par cœur. Doucement, lentement, il remonta ses doigts jusqu'à la faire se tordre sur le lit, le visage encore plus rouge. Puis il bougea et la respiration de sa capitaine était entrecoupée de petits gémissements, devenant plus violents à fur et à mesure qu'Akon entrait en elle. Rien ne comptait à cet instant, rien à part le regard intensément noir et brillant de son amant, de la seule personne à qui elle avait autorisé de la voir ainsi, de la sentir ainsi et de l'aimer ainsi.

Un mouvement plus violent que les autres lui arracha un cri à peine étouffé et elle mordit la chair tendre et sensible à la base de la nuque d'Akon. Ce geste était suffisant pour le faire se cambrer et venir dans un gémissement étranglé. Il l'embrassa encore et encore, reprenant peu à peu son souffle et toujours en la regardant. Ses yeux noirs comme l'encre n'avaient jamais quitté son visage, même au moment de l'orgasme violent qui l'avait secoué.

Ils restèrent longtemps comme ça, simplement enlacés l'un contre l'autre. Leurs doigts étaient entrelacés, leurs jambes mêlées ; Hiyori avait la tête posée contre celle d'Akon, la fraîcheur qui venait de venait des couloirs de la division leur caressait leur peau réchauffée et dénudée. Pas un bruit ne dérangea leur repos et si quelqu'un de la Douzième avait cru entendre et reconnaître leurs soupirs de bonheur, personne n'en dirait rien.  
Ils l'avaient mérité.

* * *

Les Children of Science sont tellement...nyumph *oo*

Pour Leikkona~ Je m'excuse que ça ait pris autant de temps, mais je suis vraiment contente que ça t'a plu 3


End file.
